S N A K E S
by kardashian
Summary: La vida disponía a Candace Avery y Regulus Black en situaciones convenientes. Ambos eran ricos,castos y Slytherins, y sus padres, sin dudas estaban orgullosos de ellos. Pero cuando la guerra avanza y el poder del señor oscuro crece, Regulus se da cuenta que debe hacer una elección entre lo moralmente correcto y mantener a la mujer que ama feliz.


**Esta historia es adaptada al español, y tengo permiso de ello. Harry Potter no me pertenece, nada me pertenece. Cambie bastantes datos de la historia original. **

**Si quieren ver fotografias de como lucen los personas y esas cosas, pueden verlo en mi cuenta de wattpad, en mi historia titulada como esta. **

Candace Avery habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en el equipo de quiddich de Slytherin.

Yacia boca abajo sobre la hierba, con la barbilla apoyada en los codos mientras observabas las figuras de color verde ir a toda prisa con sus escobas al rededor del campo de quiddich. Los lunes y jueves eran los días designados a Slytherin para practicar y no importaba cuantos deberes Candace tuviera, siempre se las arreglaba para bajar y ver la practica desde abajo. El lugar era bastante alejado y a ella le gustaba porque ayudaba a no llamar la atención.

Candace soplo un mechón de pelo de su rostro y miro a Kristan Rowle desviarse en un movimiento que podía fácilmente costarles la derrota en un partido real. Estúpido, pensó Candace. Eran las actitudes estúpidas e imprudentes las que dejaban a los Gryffindor tener ventajas contra ellos. Los Slytherin hacían lo que tenían que hacer para ganar, eso era todo. Candace lo sabia, por lo visto, Rowle aun no.

- ¡Candace!¡Candy!¡Nunca creerás lo que tengo que contarte! - una voz grito. Candace se volvió y vio dos chicas que se dirigían hacia ella. Francesca Yaxley y Kim Lancaster eran sus amigas mas cercanas, todas ellas se habían unido desde el primer año en Hogwarts. Las tres chicas compartían tanto un dormitorio como el amor por los chismes.

Candace se incorporo cuando sus amigas llegaron a ella.

- ¿Cual es la noticia? - pregunto ella, esperando a que sus amigas recuperaran el aliento. Francesca tenia la cara un poco roja, pero Kim parecía casi alegre. - Merlín, ustedes dos no están en forma, ¿corrieron todo el camino desde las mazmorras?

Kim sonrio, sentándose en la hierva al lado de su amiga

- Bueno, no podíamos esperar a contarte. Vamos, Frannie, díselo.

Francesca se aparto el pelo rubio de la cara y miro a Candace tímidamente

- Acabo de recibir una carta de mi mama, estoy comprometida.

Los ojos de Candace se abrieron, y se quedo mirando a su amiga con sorpresa

-¡No!

- Bueno, no pares ahi. Dile con quien - Los ojos de Kim se abrieron con impaciencia.

El rojo de Francesca paso del ligero sonrojo de unos momentos antes a una sombra aun mayor. Se veía como si intentara ocultar su placer, pero la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba su rostro la traiciono. Estaba claro que fuese el hombre que fuese, ella estaba muy complacida con el

- Kristan Rowle

Candace levanto una ceja

- ¿El que cree que puede estar en el equipo a pesar de volar pésimo? Wow, creo que podrías conseguir algo mejor, Frannie. El es un poco idiota.

Francesca se encogió de hombros, tratando de no mostrarse ofendida. Candace siempre había tenido una brutal honestidad con ellas, y tanto ella como Kim habían aprendido a manejar la situacion. Aun así, le dolía un poco que su amiga no parecía pensar tan bien de su marido como ella lo hizo. Kim se dio cuenta de la expresión incomoda de Francesa y decidió aligerar el ambiente.

- Oh, no digas estupideces, Candy. Estas celosa de que ella consiguió un prometido antes. Creo que es magnifico, Francesca. ¡Vas a tener los bebes mas adorables!

- Con tal de que no hereden sus habilidades de vuelo -Candace replico, sonriendole a Kim. La incomodidad se había desvanecido y las dos chicas se sonrieron una a la otra, listas para comenzar otra de sus típicas bromas- Pero me apena decir que volar mal parece ser el gen dominante ahora mismo.

- Bueno, creo que Kristan es perfecto para Francesca. Todo un caballero.

- Creo que es un estúpido arrogante.

Francesca puso los ojos. La conversación ni siquiera era sobre Kristan, era sobre que Candace y Kim no podían ponerse de acuerdo en nada. La brutal honestidad de Candace y la voluntad de Kim de decir cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a las personas a menudo chocaban

- No me importa lo que ustedes piensen- Francesca señalo - Porque soy yo la que se casara con el. Y yo creo que es precioso.

- Bien - Candace se encogió de hombros - Espero que consigas que se corte el pelo una vez que estén casados. No se de donde saco que la cola de caballo era atractiva.

Francesca sonrio, volviendo a mirar hacia el campo de quiddich. Kristan estaba en el aire, gritándole a un compañero de equipo. Había algo en su aire arrogante y sus ojos fríos azules que le encantaban. Ella sabia que tenia suerte de conseguir un chico como el. Francesca estaba decidida a hacer que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos.

- ¿Soñando despierta tan temprano, Frannie? - Candace bromeo, ya que se dio cuenta que los ojos de su amiga estaban en su futuro prometido- No te casaras ahora, aun te quedan 2 años en Hogwarts. Vas a tener que conformarte con comértelo con los ojos mientras juega quiddich.

Kim levanto una ceja ante Candace juguetonamente

-Como si tu no hicieras eso. Para ser honesta, todas esas tonterías sobre ti siendo una apasionada del quiddich no me convencen. Nunca te he visto sobre una escoba. Creo que solo vienes aquí dos veces a la semana para mirar a los chicos.

Candace rió. Ella tuvo que admitir que Kim no estaba completamente errada. Los chicos en el equipo de Slytherin eran guapos y le dieron un incentivo para ir a ver las practicas, aunque esa no fuera la razón principal:- ¿Ah si? No me digas... ¿Y que miembro del equipo crees que llamo mi atención, Kim?

- Oh, no lo se. Hay muchos para elegir. Si tuviera que elegir un probablemente...

- Kristan - Dijo Francesca. Candace levanto una ceja ante su amiga.

- ¿Realmente Frannie? Entiendo que estés comprometida con el, pero de ninguna manera es el chico mas guapo de la escuela.

Francesca se encogió de hombros

- Yo creo que si.

- Charles Avery- disparo Kim, dándole una mirada furtiva a Candace. La boca de su amiga se abrió en horror y asco- El lo tiene todo: el pelo, los ojos y los magníficos músculos, y...

- ¡Y es mi hermano, pequeña descarada! - Candace grito, golpeando a su amiga en broma- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de el así a mi alrededor! Y si el te gusta deberías saber que el no tiene nada de modales. Estaba tratando de toquetear a Isabella el otro día, y lo hubiera hechizado si ella no le hubiese dado un golpe antes.

Kim se encogió de hombros, rodando sobre el césped para estar fuera del alcance de Candace

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! pero te lo merecías después de todo lo que dijiste sobre Kristan, estaba jugando una broma contigo.

- Ademas- Agrego Candace, una vez que renuncio a sus intentos de golpear a Kim- Todos sabemos quien crees que es el mas guapo en Slytherin. ¿O no te apetece Rabastan Lastrange desde segundo año?

Kim negó con la cabeza, intentando mantener un semblante serio

- No seas tonta. Todo el mundo sabe que esta enamorado de Helena Rowle, la prima de Kristan. Yo no podría competir con ella, incluso si quisiera (y no quiero)

- Rowle es una mojigata - Candace agito una mano con desdén- Nunca le prestara atención. Una vez que el se de cuenta de eso, tu camino estará despejado.

Kim se sonrojo. Ella se puso rápidamente de pie, limpiándose el polvo de sus ropas, y tratando de no lucir avergonzada:- Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente charla por hoy. Me muero de hambre, y si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde a la comida. Vamos, entonces.

Candace se levanto también, siguiendo a sus amigas a la gran sala, mientras bromeaban mientras tanto. En el fondo, ella estaba contenta de que el nombre de Regulus Black no hubiera llegado a la discusión. Ella no sabia lo que haría si sus amigas se enteraban que estaba intrigada por el único chico en su año que jamas daba segundas miradas a las chicas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regulus Black entro al gran salón con sus túnicas de quiddich, después de una larga mañana de practica. Estaba hambriento y se dejo caer junto a Mulciber, que estaba hablando en voz baja acerca de algunas tonterías a las cuales Regulus no consideraba dignas de atención. Si había una cosa que detestaba, era la gente que hablaba demasiado. Era fascinante, aveces, las estupideces que salían a menudo de las bocas de sus compañeros. Ademas, escuchaba suficiente parloteo en casa, gracias a su madre.

- Buena practica, compañero - Rabastan Lastrange le dijo a Regulus desde el otro lado de la mesa de Slytherin - Te estas volviendo bastante bueno. Le ganaremos a Ravenclaw la próxima semana.

- Lo haremos- Regulus acordó. Lastrange asintió en su dirección antes de volverse hacia Rowle, y Regulus se tomo un momento para apreciar el cumplido. Significaba bastante viniendo de Lestrange; El era un buen jugador y había estado en el equipo desde su tercer año, mientras que Regulus solo había entrado en el quinto. De todos modos, Lestrange era conocido por hacer trampa contra sus opositores, especialmente Gryffindor. Es una pena, pensó Regulus. El tiene mucho talento, pero necesita moral.

Regulus comió en silencio, mientras que el resto de la mesa charlaba. Aunque Slytherin no era ruidoso y por lo general mantenían una mejor disciplina que las otras casas, la cantidad de chismes y rumores que circulaban eran mas que los de todas las otras casas combinadas. Todo lo que pasaba en Slytherin sucedía a puertas cerradas.

- ¡No!¿El hizo eso? Debes estar bromeando- Una voz femenina exclamo. Venia del otro lado de la mesa, pero era tan fuerte que Regulus lo oyó claramente desde su asiento. Solo tenia que mirar hacia arriba para saber que la persona ruidosa era Candace Avery, junto con sus amigas Kimberly y Francesca.

Regulus apuñalo la comida con el tenedor, resistiéndose a rodar los ojos. Si Slytherin tenia reinas del chisme, probablemente eran esas tres. Ellas nunca parecían parar de cotorrear y por lo general era sobre algo completamente juvenil e inmaduro. Regulus pensó que eran tontas. ¿A quien le importaba que tan corta era la falda de Ophelia Dade, cuando había problemas mas grandes en el mundo? Alguien debía enseñarle a esas chicas a crecer, pero no seria el. El no quería tener nada que ver con las hermanitas de Charles Avery y Isabella Yaxley.


End file.
